


Minäkin

by TuntematonTumpelo



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuntematonTumpelo/pseuds/TuntematonTumpelo
Summary: Lehto makaa sohvalla ja miettii heidän suhdettaan.
Relationships: Lehto/Riitaoja (Tuntematon sotilas)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Minäkin

Lehto makaa rähjäisellä sohvalla selkä nojaten Riitaojan sylissä. Siinä lämpimässä Lehto oli pilkkinyt jo melkein puolituntia. Kaikki mahdolliset unihiekat kyllä katosivat heti Riitaoja kysyttyä “Onko näin hyvä”. Lehto tunsi koko kehonsa jäykistyvän. Mitä sitä tuollaista mennään kysymään. “En minä tässä muuten makaisi” Lehto sähähtää, samalla mulkaisten Riitaojaa. Mutta tämä ei näyttänyt välittävän toisen kommentista vaan jatkoi television katsomista. Riitaoja sitä laitetta enemmäkseen katseli. Lehto vain alkoi tuijottamaan ikkunaa laitteen takana. 

  
Syksyhän se oli alkanut, kaikkialla märkiä lehtiä, joihin liukastua ja ilma alkoi kylmetä. Illalla ei nähnyt mitään ikkunasta auringon jo kadotessa joka päivä aikaisemmin. Sisällä on lämmintä ja kuivaa. Lehdon oli vaikea rentoutua Riitaojan sylissä. Äkkinäinen kysymys oli laittanut koko kehon taisteluvalmiuteen, vaikka ei Riitaoja mitään pahaa tehnyt tai sanonut. Mutta mitä sitä nyt opitulle tavalle voi, ei mitään aina pitää olla niin saatanan paranoidi. Enemmän tässä nyt alkoi ärsyttämään oma ylireagointi.

  
Riitaoja on selvästi huomasi Lehdon olevan jäykkänä tämän sylissä ja alkoi rauhallisesti silittämään hänen rintaansa. Edes takaiseen liikkeeseen keskittyessä alkoi Lehtokin pikkuhiljaa rentoutua. Riitaojan kanssa hän tunsi itsensä olevan turvassa, Riitaojan seurassa pystyi Lehto pysty laskemaan osan muureista, jotka hän oli rakentanut itselleen. Olla vaan oma itsensä neljän seinän sisällä. Oli silti pelottavaa olla näin avoin tunteittensa kanssa.  
Vain Kaarnat ovat aikaisemmin on kyenneet siirtämään muutaman niistä muureista. Luottamus viimeisimmälle ottoperheelle ei tullut helposti. Kaarnat eivät silti luopuneet toivosta uusimman perheen jäsenensä kanssa, useamman vuoden kestäneen seikkailun jälkeen oli Lehto alkanut uskaltaa heille puhua syvempiäkin, avautua omista tunteistaan. Kaarnoihin Lehto luotti koko henkensä puolesta, silti puhuminen ei tullut helposti.

  
Riitaojan kanssa luottamuksen rakennuksessa ei tuntunut kestäneen selvästi yhtä kauaa, vaikka he ovatkin tunteneet toisensa vasta muutaman vuoden. Seurustelleet he ovat vasta yhdeksän kuukautta ja Lehto nyt jo makoilee tämän sylissä ilman mitään sen suurempia huolia. Suhteen alussa intiimisyys oli tullut erittäin kankeasti Lehdolta, halailun aikana oli pidettävä useampi tupakka tai kahvi tauko, jotta saisi omaa aikaa hengittää. Omaa aikaa käydä läpi tunteitaan. Silti Riitaoja jäi.

  
Aivan huomaamatta lehto nojautuu syvemmälle Riitaojan syliin. Liian pitkään kestänyt kosketus oli ennen tuntunut liian vieraalta, ihoa alkanut kihelmöimään. Se sama staattinen tunne joka suhteen alussa oli häntä riivannut, oli onneksi pikkuhiljaa lieventynyt. Nykyään hän jaksaa maata Riitaojan sylissä useammankin tunnin ilman mitään suurempia ongelmia. Enää ei tuntunut pahalta. Enää ei ollut vaikea hengittää.

  
Riitaojaan on helppo luottaa, oli niin avoin omien tunteittensa kanssa. Ei pelännyt näyttää pelkoa tai ahdistusta muiden läsnä ollessa. Aluksihan Lehto ei voinut sietää Riitaojaa ja tämän ainaista parkumista. Mutta yhtä avoimesti Riitaoja ilmaisi, kun oli iloinen tai surullinen. Riitaojan mieliala oli helppo lukea. Osasi käsitellä tunteitaan, ei peitellyt niitä. Se takia Riitaoja varmaan oli onnistunut huomaamaan Lehdon patoavan tunteitaan ja alkanut niitä huomaamatta purkamaan pala palalta rauhallisesti. Onnistunut saamaan Lehdon näkemään ammattilaista omista tunteistaan, vaikka Lehto oli koko elämänsä vastaan väittänyt kun Kaarnat olivat samaa ehdottaneet. Riitaoja oli ollut oikeassa, auttoihan se puhuminen. Samaa terapeuttia Lehto oli nyt nähnyt melkein jo puolitoista vuotta. Riitaoja oli rakentanut Lehdolle luottamusta tätä kohtaan salakavalasti, melkein huomaamatta. Ei ollut väärin käyttänyt sitä missään vaiheessa. Kai se oli hyvä kun pystyy luottaa omaan poikaystäväänsä.

Lehto otti Riitaojan silittävän käden omaan syliinsä. Riitaojalla on kauniit kädet, vahvat ja pehmeät. Hän siirtää sormensa Riitaojan pulssille tunteakseen sydämen sykkeen. Riitaojalla oli vahva sydän. Pakko sen on olla, jos Lehdon kanssa oli. Riitaoja on niin hellä lehdon kanssa. Syke tuntui tasaiselta Lehdon sormien alla, luotettavalta. Huomasihan hän aina kun Lehto ei voinut hyvin, ja usein auttoi Lehdon mielialan nostamisessa ihan vain olemalla paikalla. Riitaojan hymy on nätti, sitä katsoessa on vaikea estää omaa hymyä muodostumasta huulille. Sitä hymyä muistellessa tulee välittömästi parempi mieli.

  
Ikinä ei Riitaoja ole pakottanut Lehtoa tekemään mitään mihin ei olisi valmis. Oli ollut niin saatanan kärsivällinen suhteen alussa. Eihän Lehto aluksi ollut edes valmis suutelemaan pitkään, halaamisesta puhumattakaan. Riitaoja ei ollut välittänyt, kun Lehdolla oli ollut vaikeuksia kävellä kadulla käsi kädessä. Riitaoja ei suuttunut, kun hän kysyi haluaisiko tämä erota, koska itse luuli että Riitaoja ei uskalla. Ei nauranut, kun Lehto oli kännissä häpeällisesti vinkunut, ettei Riitaoja häntä hylkäisi, vaikka suhteesta ei tulisi mitään. Oli vain vastaukseksi ottanut kiinni kasvoista ja suudellut hikistä otsaa ja kuiskannut hellästi korvaan, ettei tämä olisi menossa mihinkään. Lehto ei juonut alkoholia kolmeen viikkoon illan jälkeen.

  
Mutta tässä Lehto nyt makoilee Riitaojan sylissä. Riitaojan pulssi tuntuu tasaiselta. Televisio ohjelma on vaihtunut jossain välissä, kuinka kauan hän on siinä makoillut omiin ajatuksiin keskittyneenä. Lehdon tuntee Riitaojan liikkuvan selkänsä takana, vaihtaa asentoa mukavammaksi ja samalla kietoo toisen kätensä lehdon vatsan ympärille. Lehto vastaa takaisin silittämällä tämän kämmentä, tutkii peukalollaan kaikkia kämmenen viivoja. Nekin hän on jo painanut mieleensä aikoja sitten. Lehdon keskittyminen käteen keskeytyy Riitaoja sanoessa jotain. Ei hän aluksi kuullut.

  
“Mitä” kysyy Lehto.

  
Riitaoja ei heti vastaa vaan nojaa kasvonsa Lehdon hiuksiin ja antaa suukon päälaelle ennen vastaamista.

  
“Mä tykkään sinusta” Riitaoja kertoo hiusten sekaan.

  
Lehto tuntee korviensa kuumenevan, kyllä tähänkin pitäisi jo tottua, ei ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun nuo sanat kuulee. Silti samalla tavalla lämmittää joka kerta. Vatsassa tuntuu jännältä.

  
“Minäkin.” Lehto vastaa ääni väristen. Enempään ei pysty sanomaan, mutta Riitaoja ymmärtää, aina se on ymmärtänyt ja nytkin painaa suukon Lehdon poskelle. Kyllä tässä kelpaa makoilla.


End file.
